Warung Nasi Maut
by raypratama82
Summary: Kosim dan Tere baru saja kembali dari petualangan seru semalaman, yang mana membuat Kipoy sahabat Kosim tertembak dan di bawa oleh temannya entah kemana. sedangkan Ardi dibawa ke klinik sekitar Pantai Lovina. Petualangan mereka pun berlanjut.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers…

Berbekal kemampuan author saat ujian berlangsung, akhirnya author dapat menyelesaikan ff pertamanya yang pasti ga jauh beda bentuknya dengan muka author sendiri.. (If you know what I mean)

Pemeran utamanya yaitu: Kosim, pemuda urakan yang bermimpi menjadi seorang detektif. Dan juga Tere, gadis blasteran Singapura yang _ceritanya_ dia sedang melancong ke Indonesia.

Yukk lanjut.. Selamat membaca..

Udara menampakkan kesejukannya di pagi hari itu. Aroma semerbak embun yang menetes di dedaunan menambah kesegaran. Suara kicauan burung yang bernyanyi di pepohonan, menambah kenyamanan di pagi itu.

Suasana hotel masih Nampak sepi. Namun beberapa kendaraan masih banyak yang terparkir di situ. Menandakan kalu hotel ini masih banyak menampung tamu, hanya saja mereka belum semua bangun, padahal bangun pagi bisa menyegarkan badan mereka.

Hal berbeda dirasakan oleh sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja memasuki hotel pagi hari itu. Mereka bahkan belum tidur semalaman. Tampak baju sang pemuda berlumuran darah, para staf hotel kebingungan melihat pemuda berlumuran darah itu, namun si pemuda cuek saja dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Re, gue mandi dulu ya. Darah Ardi bau amis banget, untung gue enggak pingsan!" ujar sang pemuda. "Entar kalo lo udah rapi, lo ketok kamar gue. Tapi kalo gua rapi duluan, gue ketok pintu kamar lo."

"Ya sudah, Sim. Saya ke kamar dulu. Jangan lama-lama." Jelas Tere.

Kosim masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Tere masuk ke kamar di sebelahnya. Selang lima belas menit, Tere keluar kamar, dia sudah berganti pakaian. Lalu menuju kamar Kosim.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Eh elo, Re. gue kira siapa." Kata Kosim yang rambutnya tampak basah berantakan serta sebuah handuk terlampir di pundaknya. "lo udah rapi, cepet banget?"

Tere memicingkan matanya. "Kamu masih bau amis, Sim. Kurang bersih."

Kosim terkejut. Dia segera mencium aroma tubuhnya. "perasaan gue mandi udah bersih banget."

Tere tersenyum melihat kalakuan Kosim yang mengendus tubuhnya, "kalau kamu sendiri yang mencium, ya tidak terasa apa-apa. Jika orang lain yang mencium pasti akan terasa."

"Waduh, gue harus mandi lagi nih.." kata Kosim

"Ehh, tidak usah sim. Tidak ada waktu lagi. Darah memang seperti itu, apalagi waktu dingin kamu bermandikan darahnya, turun gunung dan berkeringat. Kemungkinan darahnya menyerah ke tubuh kamu dan sulit dihilangkan." Sahut Tere panjang lebar.

"Masa sampe segitunya sih, Re?" Kosim terkejut mendengar penjelasan gadis Singapura itu.

Kosim akhhirnya menurut saja permintaan gadis itu meskipun sebenarnya dia agak keberatan. Dilemparkannya handuk yang tergantung di pindaknya sembarang, lalu keluar kamar.

"ehh Re, tungguin…"

"Apa ga sebaiknya kita sarapa dulu? Gue laper nih, perut udah keroncongan…" sahut Kosim

Tere menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke pemuda detektif itu. "kita bisa cari makan setelah sampai di klinik. Saya menghawatirkan si Ardi." Kosim ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi perut gua udah laper banget. Kita beli makan di warung depan aja. Noh, yang di depan hotel. Kita bungkus saja."

"kenapa tidak beli makan di restoran saja sih, Sim." Protes Tere

"ahh, sekali-sekali gapapa makan dipinggir jalan. Sekalian menghemat duit lo, Re." Tepis Kosim sambil mengedutkan kedua alisnya.

Kosim dan tere segera melangkah menuju warung tersebut. Sang penjual tampak sibuk melayani pembeli. Pria paruh baya ini tampak cekatan melayani, tak peduli peluh di wajahnya. Namun, dari gaya melayaninya, terlihat pria ini sudah biasa berkerja cepat.

" Pak, nasi campur dua, dibungkus ya." Pesan Kosim saat berhadapan dengan pedagang tersebut. "lauknya campur yang enak-enak ya, Pak."

"Iya mas, sebentar ya," kata penjual yang masih berhadapan dengan beberapa piring di depannya.

"Kayaknya ngantri nih, Re." keluh Kosim sambil duduk di bangku kosong samping gerobak.

"Lama tidak, Sim?" Tanya Tere yang tampak gelisah.

Kosim hanya mengankat kedua bahunya, tanda tidak tahu. "Tau ramai gini, mending gue lanjutin mandi dulu tadi." Kosim memoncongkan bibirnya sambil menopang dagu.

Tere hanya tersenyum melihat temannya itu menggerutu tak karuan.

"Mas, abis tidur sama ikan ya? Kok bau amis banget sih?" terdengar suara wanita di sebelah Kosim. "Mau muntah rasanya!"

Kosim menoleh ke arah wanita gendut itu. Dia agak kaget juga dengan ucapan wanita di sebelahnya. Di depannya duduk seorang pria paruh baya, sepertinya suami dari wanita yang mengomentari keadaan Kosim sambil terus menutup hidungnya.

"Eh, Bu. Emangnya tampang gue tampang anak ikan apa?" tampak Kosim meradang. "Yang bener dikit ah kalo ngemeng…"

"Dasar bocah ingusan ini tidak ada sopan santunnya di depan orang tua!" Perempuan gendut itu mencibir.

"Yaelah… Ibu ini bukan emak gue, lagian yang duluan tidak sopan tadi siapa? ibu belom tua kok mauan disebut orang tua. Umur ibu paling sepanteran Mpok Ida penjual nasi uduk pengkolan."

Si perempuan gemuk langsung melotot.

"Sudah Sim jangan diladenin ahh." Desis Tere sambil menyikut legan Kosim.

"Nona, kasih tau temanmu ini, kalo mandi yang bersih. Muka sama badannya sama saja. Sama-sama amis!" hardik si perempuan tersebut.

" Sudah ma, biarkan saja." Pria paruh baya di depannya ikut bicara.

"Biarkan bagaimana pa? Kita enggak bakal nafsu makan kalau bau amis kaya gini." Bentak wanita gendut itu. " papa mau makan sendirian di sini?"

" Eh, nenek gendut. Gue juga gabakal makan di sini." Kosim meradang lagi. "lagian belagu amat gamau makan di deket gue, kingkong aja kalo makan di deket gue bisa nambah, masa lo enggak? Bukannya sama-sama gendut!"

"Sim!" desis Tere.

Si perempuan gemuk kalap mendengar ucapan Kosim. Ditengah konflik antara Kosim dengan wanita gendut itu, sang penjual membawakan dua buah piring. "ini nasinya," ujarnya sambil meletakkan piring di depan wanita gendut itu. "Minumnya apa?" Imbuhnya ramah. Seolah pedagang tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang terjadi di antara pembelinya.

"Air teh hangat saja, Pak." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Pak.." panggil wanita gemuk itu ketika penjual nasi handak mengambilkan minum. "Layani pemuda bau amis ini dulu. Saya sudah enggak tahan dengan baunya!"

Penjual nasi itu hanya tersenyum saja melihat permintaan pembeli itu. Lain halnya denga kosim, ia agak tersinggung juga mendengar ucapan wanita itu. "Eh, Re. orang gendut kalo ditusuk jarum bakal kempes kagak, ya?" Tanya Kosim dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

Wanita gemuk yang baru melahap satu sendok nasi itu langsung berdiri, lalu menoleh ke arah Kosim. "Heh, anak muda! Kalau bicara yang sopan, ya!" bentaknya.

"Yang sopan gimana?" Tanya kosim pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Wanita gendut itu tidak menghiraukan pembeli yang sudah menghidangkan teh hangat itu. Dia melotot tajam ke arah Kosim "omonganmu tadi terasa tidak mengenakkan di telingaku!"

Kosim menyeringai. "Lho? Ada yang salah dengan omongan gue? Gue kan kagak ngomongin nenek gendut."

"Hush! Jangan gitu, Sim…" Kata Tere berusaha melerai.

"Gue enggak tau apa-apa Re. nenek-enek gendut ini aja yang kege-erean!" bela Kosim. Dia tidak terlihat takut sama sekali di pelototi wanita gemuk di sebelahnya ini, malahan dia tampak santai dan cuek.

"Heh jaga ucapanmu, anak muda!" bentak wanita itu dengan kalap.

"Udah lah, Ma. Biarkan saja, jangan cari masalah di sini." Dia tampak tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran antara istrinya itu dengan Kosim. "Ayo cepat di habiskan makanannya, nanti kita terlambat untuk melihat lumba-lumba." Lerai suaminya.

Si wanita gemuk itu udah kembali duduk. Namun, posisi duduknya agak menjauh dari Kosim. Bangku di tempat itu cukup panjang, dia hanya menggeser badannya sedikit saja, sedangkan Kosim berada di ujung bangku.

"Ini nasi dua bungkus," kata si penjual nasi paruh baya setelah membukus nasi pesanan mereka.

"Ohh, berapa pak?" Tanya kosim sambil berdiri.

"dua puluh ribu."

Kosim meraih plastik bungkusan itu dan melirik Tere dengan senyuman misterius, namun Tere mengerti maksudnya. "ini uangnya." Ujar tere sambil menyerahkan selembar uang berwarna biru.

GUBBRAAAK!

Semua yang hadir disitu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampak disitu, sesosok tubuh wanita gemuk tersungkur ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya melotot.

"Mama..!" teriak pria paruh baya yang merupakan suami wanita gemuk itu. Dia mengitari meja panjang lalu menghampiri tubuh istrinya. "Kamu kenapa, Maa…?"

Kosim memperhatikan wanita yang tersungkur itu. Bungkusan plastik yang tadi dipegangnya, dia berikan ke Tere. Kemudian Kosim mendekati wanita gendut itu, lalu berjongkok sambil memegang leher wanita itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Dia sudah tewas," desis Kosim.

To Be Continue….

Mohon maaf jika ada nama tokoh serta alur yang sama dan kata-kata yang kurang pantas juga ketikan yang typo, hanya khilaf dari author dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran agar chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello Readers…

Berbekal kemampuan author saat ujian berlangsung, akhirnya author dapat menyelesaikan ff pertamanya yang pasti ga jauh beda bentuknya dengan muka author sendiri.. (If you know what I mean)

Pemeran utamanya yaitu: Kosim, pemuda urakan yang bermimpi menjadi seorang detektif. Dan juga Tere, gadis blasteran Singapura yang _ceritanya_ dia sedang melancong ke Indonesia.

Yukk lanjut.. Selamat membaca..

Kosim memperhatikan wanita yang tersungkur itu. Bungkusan plastik yang tadi dipegangnya, dia berikan ke Tere. Kemudian Kosim mendekati wanita gendut itu, lalu berjongkok sambil memegang leher wanita itu dengan dua jarinya.

"Dia sudah tewas," desis Kosim.

"Apa kamu bilang?" sang suami yang juga tengah berjongkok sambil memangku kepala istrinya menjadi kaget mendengar ucapan Kosim.

"Ada aroma almond dari mulutnya. Kuku di jadi dan bibirnya berwarna pink. Tidak salah lagi, dia keracunan Kalium Sianida?" gumam Kosim. " Sering banget racun beginian dipakai buat pembunuhan."

"Keracunan?" pria paruh baya itu kembali terkejut."

Para pembeli di warung itu menjadi panih. Terutama sang penjual, tak disangka di warung miliknya ada yang tewa keracunan. Pasti yang terpikirkan oleh siapapun adalah, kecurigaan terhadap sesuatu yang dia jual sehingga menewaskan si pembeli.

Di tengah kepanikan tersebut, datanglah satpam hotel yang kebetulan melihat keramaian. "ada apa ini?" Tanya pria yang memakai seragam putih dan celana biru pekat tersebut.

"Ada yang tewas, Pak satpam." Kata seorang pembeli.

"Apa? Tewas?" petugas itu kaget sambil melihat sesosok wanita gemuk yang tergeletak di tanah. "Kenapa? Serangan jantung?"

"Segera hubungin polisi!" kata Kosim kepada seorang satpam yang masih terkejut itu.

Satpam itu segera mengambil handphone dari sakunya, lalu memencet beberapa angka dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

Kosim menoleh ke para pembeli yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di TKP, lalu berdiri. "Harap semuanya jangan ada yang menyentuh mayat!" serunya. "Dan, para pembeli yang tadi membeli nasi jangan ada yang pergi hingga polisi datang!"

Satpam hotel yang telah selesai menelpon, lalu memicingkan mata ke arah Kosim, "kamu siapa anak muda? Berani ngatur-ngatur!"

Kosim tersenyum panuh kebanggan, "Wah, rupanya harus ada yang mengenal gue."

"Hei, bocah! Kamu bilang tadi jangan ada yang menyentuh mayat. Tapi kenapa kamu sendiri yang malah menyentuh mayat tadi!" Kata seorang pembeli yang tadi berdiri di belakang penjual nasi.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya satpam

"Ya benar, bocah ini yang berlagak sok detektif!" sahut salah seorang lainnya. Seorang pembeli berkepala plontos.

Satpam hotel mendekati Kosim. "Hei, anak muda. Hentikan main-main nya. Kalau mau main detektif-detektifan sana, di PAUD saja." Hardiknya.

Semua yang hadir lalu tertawa. Sedangkan Kosim ngedumel tidak jelas.

"Hentikan!" kata pria yang merupakan suami si mayat. Dia bangkit, tampak matanya sembab. "Istriku tewas, tetapi kalian masih bisa tertawa!" bentaknya.

Semua langsung berhenti tertawa.

Suami korban langsung menatap tajam ke arah Kosim,"Pasti kamu yang meracuni istriku! Ayo, ngaku!" tuduhnya.

"Eh,.." Kosim kaget. "Kenapa gua yang dituduh? Kenal aja enggak sama istri gendut lo! Main tuduh aja…"

"Kurang ajar kamu!" bentak pria paruh baya itu sambil mengepalkan tangan hendak mendaratkannya ke pipi Kosim.

Namun, orang-orang yang ada di situ menahan tubuh dan tangan pria paruh baya itu. "Pak.. sabar pakk. Jangan main hakim sendiri."

Telat sedikit saja, wajah Kosim akan menjadi sasaran empuk bogem mentah pria itu. Beruntung, Kosim sempat menghindar mundur.

"Kamu tadi bertengkar dengan istriku, lalu kamu kesal dan membunuhnya. Dasar pembunuh!" bentak suami wanita gendut itu. Tubuhnya masih dipegang oleh beberapa orang.

"iya, benar. Saya juga melihat pemuda ini bertengkar dengan wanita itu." Kata pria plontos memprovokasi. "Bisa saja dia yang melakukannya."

Kosim terlihat santai menanggapi bentakan itu. "Apakah bapak punya buktinya?" tantangnya. "Gue ini detektif, masa gue dituduh sebagai pembunuh sih?"

Sang suami dari wanita gendut itu pun terdiam mendengar ucaoan kosim. Memang benar dia tidak memiliki bukti untuk menuduhnya.

"Kalau begitu, penjual nasi itu yang melakukannya. Pasti dia menaruh racun ke dalam makanan wanita ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?" tuduh pria plontos itu.

"Wah, iya bener tuh." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Tangkap saja dia." Seru seorang yang membeli nasi tadi

"Eh,?" si penjual nasi terkejut.

Suami korban menatap tajam ke arah si penjual nasi paruh baya. Tatapannya penuh amarah dan dendam.

"Sumpah, saya tidak membunuh dia. Saya tidak pernah membunuh!" ujar si penjual berusaha membela diri.

"Hentikan, Bapak-bapak! Jangan main tuduh-tuduh saja. Lebih baik kita menunggu polisi datang." Teriak satpam hotel

Semua orang diam.

"Coba kalian perhatikan. TKP terjadi di sebuah warung nasi. Kalau penjual nasi ini yang meracuninya, dia tidak akan melakukannya di sini. Karena, bisa-bisa dia yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuhnya."

Semua orang yang hadir di situ saling pandang. Sedikit banyaknya, ucapan Kosim ada benarnya juga.

Kosim melirik Tere, "Re, tolong jaga mayat ini dan jangan ada yang sampai menyentuhnya. Gue mau meriksa meja dulu."

Tere mengangguk tanda paham.

"Heh, bocah ingusan. Mau apa kamu?" Tanya satpam hotel

Kosim tidak menyahut. Dia fokus memperhatikan dan meneliti meja serta bangku yang di tempati oleh wanita gendut tadi. Kalium Sianida, racun ini merupakan jenis racun yang mematikan meskipun dosisnya sedikit. Sedikit saja tertelan, maka dia akan mati dalam hitungan detik saja. Tapi, bagaimana si pembunuh melakukannya?

Di meja area wanita dan suaminya hanya terdapat dua piring yang masih ada nasinya. Piring si wanita gendut masih agak banyak. Dia mungkin baru makan karena sebelumnya dia bertengkar dengan Kosim. Sedangkan suaminya sudah hanpir habis. Di sebelah piring masing-masing terdapat gelas minuman. Milik wanita gendut itu tinggal setengahnya, sedangkan milik suaminya masih utuh. Ada tempat sendok dan garpu di antara piring mereka. Di sebelah kanan terdapat tempat sendok, ada botol kecap, saos, dan sambal. Di meja juga ada beberapa tetes air teh yang tumpah.

"Apa mungkin racunnya di oleskan di gelas wanita gendut ini?" gumam Kosim dalam hati.

Semua orang yang melihat tingkah Kosim, mulai mencibirnya.

"Liat tuh bocah ingusan sok berlahak seperti detektif." Sahut si kepala plontos. "Muak sekali aku melihatnya."

Sementara itu,dari kejauhan terdengar sirine polisi. Saling bersahut-sahutan dan mulai mendekat ke arah orang yng berkerumun.

"Sim, polisi sudah datang." Panggil Tere ke arah Kosim yang masih meneliti meja.

Kosim melirik Tere, dari tatapan Tere, dia mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka harus segera pergi dari TKP. Kosim menganggap santai.

"Lo tenang aja, Re."

Beberapa mobil polisi segera parker. "Harap menjauh dari area ini!" seru salah seorang perwira polisi kepada kerumunan di TKP.

Beberapa polisi langsung memeriksa mayat.

Polisi yang tadi berseru menghampiri keempat orang itu. "kenapa masih di sini? Siapa kalian?"

"Saya satpam hotel ini, I Made Sugara."

"Saya pemilik warung nasi ini, I Gusti Danu."

"saya suami dari korban pembunuhan ini, Johan Efendi."

"Dan gue detektif."

Si polisi yang berkuasa di daerah Pantai Lovian itu tersenyum saat melihat ke arah Kosim. "Eh. Kamu lagi. Detektif Kosim?"

"Benar, Pak polisi!" seru Kosim. " Gue lagi beli nasi, ehh tau-tau ada yang mati."

Polisi yang memang sudah mengenal Kosim karena kepintarannya yang berhasil memecahkan kasus berdarah beberapa hari lalu itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Permisi, pak polisi." Potong si satpam. "saya mau kenbali ke hotel, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja pada anak muda ini."

Si polisi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Si pemimpin polisi yang sedikit banyaknya sudah mengerti sifat Kosim hanya tersenyum saja melihat gaya bicaranya. Namun ketika mendekati Kosim, hidungnya mencium sesuatu. "Kamu bau amis darah?"

"Ah, perasaan bapak saja kali.." kilah Kosim sambil mengendus tubuhnya sendiri. "Bau laut sih iya pak, namanya habis begadang semalaman di laut," sambungnya sambil melirik Tere. "Namanya anak muda, Pak. Kayak enggak tau aja sih."

Pak Perwira melirik Tere, dia pun menghela nafas dengan kepala yang digelengkan. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni detektif ini. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan mayat?" tanyanya kepada petugas yang memeriksan mayat.

"Kalium Sianida," Potong Kosim.

"Eh?"

"Ya, wanita ini Keracunan Kalium Sianida."

Pak perwira menoleh ke arah petugas. Dia mengangguk, tanda membenarkan ucapan Kosim.

"Pak Polisi, bisakah kalian memeriksa reaksi racun yang ada di meja, piring, gelas, dan sendok serta sidik jarinya?" pinta Kosim.

"Ya, hal itu yang akan kami lakukan."

Kosim tersenyum. Dia menoleh ke suami wanita gendut yang bernama Johan Efendi itu. Tampak dia masih berdiri memandangin tubuh istrinya yang terbujur kaku.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau saya berlaku tidak sopan terhadap istri anda." Kata Kosim begitu berdiri di samping si suami.

Orang itu melirik Kosim. Wajahnya terlihat serba salah. "saya juga minta maaf, sudah menuduh anda tadi."

"Memangnya profesi bapak apa?" Tanya Kosim.

"EH, oh, saya fotografer. Saya dari Surabaya. Saya datang ke Bali ini untuk berlibur bersama istri saya." Jawab Johan. "Khusus di Pantai Lovina ini saya mau melihat atraksi lumba-lumba, tetapi sebelum itu saya mengajak istri saya untuk sarapan lebih dulu."

"Bisa minta nomor teleponnya, Pak?" pinta Kosim.

Johan mengernyitkan dahi, "Untuk apa?"

Kosim tersenyum, "Kali aja entar gue kawin, gue bisa memakai jasa anda buat poto-poto."

Johan agak tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kosim. Masih remaja sudah memikirkan kawin. Namun, ini peluang bisnis jadi Pak Johan tidak membuang kesempatannya. Akhirnya, dia menyerahkan kartu namanya ke Kosim.

Pemuda detektif itu lalu keluar dari are garis polisi, dia menuju Tere yang ditangannya memegang bungkusan nasi campur.

"Sudah selesai, Sim?" Tanya gadis Singapura itu.

"Belum, Re. gue harus nunggu hasil laporan reaksi racun dan sidik jari."

"Lama tidak, Sim?"

Kosim tersenyum, "Tenang aja, Re. Ayo kita cari taksi. Kita pergi sekarang."

Tere agak heran dengan ajakan Kosim. Bukankah kasus pembunuhan ini belum selesai?

Akhirnya tidak ada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tere. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Kosim dan mencari taksi. Tidak sulit, dalam beberapa menit saja muda-mudi ini sudah berada di dalam taksi. Sepanjang jalan susasana hening. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, semua asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing, hingga Kosim angkat bicara.

"Pinjam hape lo, Re."

"Buat apa?" Tanya Tere sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mau telepon pak polisi yang tadi." Ujar Kosim.

Kosim meraih handphone Tere, dia mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian si Johan tadi. Memencet nomornya, lalu menempelkan telepon tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo, anda siapa?" Tanya suara di seberang.

"Halo, Pak Johan. Ini detektif yang tafi minta kartu nama. Tolong berikan hape anda ke perwira polisi. Bilang, detektif mau bicara."

"Oh. Oke."

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk di ujung sana, selang beberapa saat.

"Halo, detektif. Anda dimana? Saya mencari anda tadi. Ada apa?" Tanya sang perwira polisi.

"halo, maaf pak saya ada urusan mendadak. Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan reaksi racun?" Tanya Kosim cepat.

" Oh, reaksi racun terdapat pada teh milik korban. Juga terdapat di ceceran teh di meja, salah satu sendok di tempat sendok. Sedangkan di piring milik korban hanya ada sidik jari penjual nasi dan sidik korban itu sendiri. Di gelas korban juga terdapat sidik jari korban, suaminya, dan penjual nasi."

"Bagaimana dengan piring dan gelas milik suami korban?" Tanya Kosim.

"di gelasnya tidak ada racun, di piring dan gelasnya hanya ada sidik jarinya dan penjual nasi. Dan satu lagi sidik jari di masing-masing sendok mereka. Hanya saja tidak ada reaksi racun di situ."

"Hmmm, begitu ya." Ujar Kosim tanda mengerti keadaan.

"Sekarang kami suda menahan Pak Danu Wijaya, selaku penjual nasi."

" Eh. Kenapa?" Pak polisi terdengar heran.

"Bukan dia pelakunya."

"lantas, siapa pelakunya?" poisi itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Pemilik hape yang anda pegang inilah pelakunya."

Pak perwira tersentak, dia melirik ke arah Johan yang masih terheran karena tidak bisa mendengar suara di telepon.

"Pak Johan pembunuhnya?" Tanya si pemimpin polisi dengan suara agak dikecilkan.

"Benar. Bisa di-loudspeaker ga hapenya?"

Si polisi pun melakukannya. "Sudah!"

"Apakah pak Johan bisa mendengar suara gue?"

"Ya, saya mendengarmu!" sahut Johan.

"Anda adalah pembunuh istri anda, Johan." Tegas Kosim.

"Apa?" Johan kaget.

"Anda membunuh istri anda dengan racun sianida yang anda bawa."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya si Polisi penasaran.

"Dia seorang fotografer. Pastinya menggunakan Garam Kalium Sianida untuk mencetak foto. Sebenarnya, sewaktu di warung itu, gue sempet cek-cok ama istri Johan itu karena bau badan gua yang amis. Rupanya Johan memanfaatkan itu. Ketika minuman dihidangkan, istrinya masih fokus ke gue. Di saat itu lah, dia masukan Garam Kalium Sianida ke gelasnya sendiri dengan sendok yang diambil di tempat sendok." Jelas Kosim sambil tersenyum.

"Teh tersebut masih cukup hangat. Jadi, garam akan cepat larut. Lalu dia menukar gelas istrinya dengan miliknya yang suda beracun itu. Karena itulah, di gelas istrinya terdapat sidik jari Johan. Sedangkan di gelas Johan yang tadinya milik istrinya itu tidak ada sidik jari istrinya. Karena memang istrinya belum menyentuh gelas itu." Sambung Kosim dengan percaya diri.

Polisi dan Johan dibuat kaget oleh penjelasan pemuda detektif yang ada di telepon tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat analisis menakjubkan tersebut?

"Heh, anak Muda!" Bentak Johan, "Kamu jangan bicara sembarangan, ya! Tunjukkan butinya kalau aku pembunuh istriku!"

"Ada!" Potong Kosim. "Pasti anda membawa wadah berisi Garam Kalium Sianida. Anda tidak sempat membuangnya karena situasi yang masih ramai. Dan ada lagi, sendok yang beracun di tempat sendok pasti ada sidik jari Johan. Periksa saja!"

"Barusan sudah diperiksa. Dan ternyata benar, ada sidik jarinya." Kata Perwira polisi

"Hei, mau apa kalian?" terdengar suara Johan memberontak. Sepertinya dia sedang di geledah.

"Pak, kami menemukan ini," ucap salah seorang polisi.

"Ini kan, Garam Kalium Sianida yang di kemas dalam wadah plastic kecil!" seru perwira yang nampaknya berubah menjadi garang.

Kosim tersenyum, "Tangkaplah Johan."

KLIK

Terdengar suara kunci borgol yang menutup. Sepertinya sang pelaku sudah berhasil ditangkap.

"Halo, detektif. Bersediakah kamu datang ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan?"

"Waduh, maaf pak gue kagak bisa. Gue ada urusan penting. Udah ya, pulsanya mau abis."

"Ehh, tunggu dulu!"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kosim lalu menyerahkan handphone itu ke Tere.

"Jadi pembunuhnya, adalah suaminya, Sim?" Tanya Tere sambil meraih handphone-nya.

Kosim mengangguk sambil membuka bungkus nasi campur dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

~The End~

Mohon maaf jika ada nama tokoh serta alur yang sama dan kata-kata yang kurang pantas juga ketikan yang typo, hanya khilaf dari author dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Mohon berikan kritik dan saran agar cerita selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi…


End file.
